Just Plan Troublesome
by LazEbum
Summary: OneShot. ShikaTemari. I was asked to make a this fic for a friend.Warning light spoiler for chapter 214 of the manga.


Greetings everyone, lazEbum just wants to have a little break for my other fics. They will start up soon, cuz I finally got a beta reada  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

In one swift movement the sand Nin bit her thumb, and made a trail of blood across her giant fan.  
  
"Get 'em!!" She commanded. Shikamaru covered his eyes, as a large weasel like creature with a giant scythe gusted out of her fan. Destroying everything in the clearing, except for the two standing. Re opening his eyes, the leaf ninja stood in shock as he examine a now deforest. .. forest.  
  
Speaking up again. "It's over, How was that?" She asked, voice filled wit confident that her targets' current status was, 'dead'.  
  
'This chick is scarier than my own mother' thought the boy from the leaf. Finally about to speak up, he was interrupted again.  
  
"No problem." Said the girl, turning a around and giving scary, yet beautiful smile. Causing him to blush slightly.  
  
'I guess I'll have to thank her later' Shikamaru pondered once again.  
  
"Hey, is there something wrong with you?! "Temari yelled. A little pissed that the boy had not commented on any thing she said, yet alone thanked her for saving his ass.  
  
Snapping to his senses, Shikamaru finally spoke up. "There isn't any thing wrong with me. And thank you." He said, blushing again for the last part.  
  
"That's better." She informed. "Now, we must...." Temari slowed, and then stopped her sentence because she was out of ideas. After all she was only instructed to rescue the leaf ninja.  
  
"It would be wise to search for Naruto." Shikamaru suggested.  
  
"Isn't he the one that is the same as my brother?" Temari questioned. And although Shikamaru had no idea what that meant, he nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, we need to get a move on!" Temari instructed and pointed out in to the clearance when she heard a loud thud. Turning around a giant sweat drop appeared behind her head.  
  
Shikamaru had chosen to sit down.  
  
"Get you lazy ass up! We're on a mission you know!?" She yelled.  
  
"Easy for you to say" Shikamaru interrupted. All you did was wave your fan around. I actually had to run around and fight."  
  
Temari had literally tuned his out as she repeatedly recited the words her Sensei had told her siblings.  
  
'Stay calm, don't kill, Stay calm, and don't kill!' she repeated. Then took in a few big breathes.  
  
"You know what?" She said, interrupting the genius. "We are going to look for your Naruto. So get off your ass and let's go". Temari said with little emotion.  
  
"What happened top my feisty chick?" Shikamaru mocked. Only to get a dangerous glare from the female.  
  
"You want feisty?!" Temari yelled, no longer containing herself, she gracefully pulled her fan out from behind her back. "Well here it comes1" She yelled once more. Shikamaru had regret written all over his face.  
  
And with a mighty swoosh from her fan Shikamaru was sent flying, into the air. The little star and 'ding' sound could be heard. (Like team rocket )  
  
'Maybe ...that was a bit too much?' Temari asked herself, blowing another giant gust of wind, she climbed aboard her fan quickly taken off in the direction of Shikamaru.  
  
After about a half hour of searching by air, Temari finally located the boy. His forhead was bleeding slightly which gave him the appearance of a dead guy. Landing next to him, Temari immediately leaned in close to check his pulse.  
  
"You aren't dead, you bu- " She started to yell but was cut off when lips touched hers. Eyes opened with shock. Temari stared at her pursuer with eyes filled with disgust, but slowly turned soft and relieved. As soon as she tried to deepen it, Shikamaru pulled back.  
  
"Bum." She frowned. While Shikamru only smirked and held his bloodied head.  
  
"Ok, now that I got that out of my system. We should start looking." He said lazily.  
  
Temari only nodded and watched as the boy stood up. "We need to hurry." He spoke again looking down at the still stunned girl.  
  
Shaking her head, Temari jumped up.  
  
"Right!" She said her confident spirit back.  
  
So off the two went as they walked in silence many things ran though their intelligent minds. Both knew that what had just happened was the start of something nice, or just plain troublesome.

There you go Kiddo. Hoped you liked it, and to those who read and are not Kiddo; Hopefully you liked it as well. R&R


End file.
